Happy Birthday Hisagi
by RikuloverForever
Summary: Short fluff for Hisagi birthday... IDK where the idea popped out from...


-Happy birthday Hisagi-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Renji sweat dropped, "he will grill us alive!"

"Don't you worry! What's a birthday without a morning surprise wakeup call?!"

Kira slam opened Hisagi's door, "Happy Birthda-"

Hisagi was sitting on the couch, face flushed, hand on his member, "what the-"

"It was a bad idea after all!" Renji said to particular no one.

The three had a moment of awkward silence until Kira decided to close the door back, trapping the three altogether inside.

"Huh?" Renji knocked Kira on the head, "why did you close the door with us inside with Hisagi-san?"

"Eh? Oh!" Kira reopened the door, pulled Renji out, and slam it close once more, now separating the trio, "I am just confused right now, I don't know what to do anymore!" His cold sweat breaks out, "…Did you see what I just saw?"

Beside him, Renji stiffly nod, "yeah…" they were no shock that no more energy can be generate to move them away from the spot. Then they heard the door opened and Hisagi were right behind them, "you two…"

"Ah, Hisagi-san! Uh… good morning…"

"Good morning…" Hisagi growled with a popped vein on his forehead, "You two need anything?"

"Well…" Kira and Renji took a glance at each other, "well, it was your birthday, Hisagi-san so… I thought we should give you a surprise and... NEVERMIND US!" they ran away in full speed.

Hisagi couldn't help it but to hold it in and stop it when he saw the two opened his door. He was their senior in the academy who is consider quite cool in image, Hisagi had been doing things alone is because of first, he do not have a girlfriend and second, he do have male fetish sometimes.

Kensei sweat dropped at all the paper works Hisagi tossed to the ground, "are you okay?" Hisagi stopped for a while and took a look at the mess he made. All the sexual needs in him build up into frustration. After Kira and Renji go into his room and leave uninvited like that, Hisagi had not been able to get it off the entire morning. He then sweat dropped at the thought, 'why am I getting all sexual frustrated like this in the office…' He shake the feeling off and picked up all the paperwork, "sorry."

Matsumoto was delivering some document to the 3rd division when she saw Kira, "Kira~ make sure to come to the party tonight…"

"Ah, Matsumoto-san, sure…" Kira said, was about to go away when Matsumoto grabbed him by the shoulder, "hmm?"

"It's Hisagi's birthday, want to know the best present you can give him?" the blonde giggled.

Kira was walking alone around the building of his division thinking of Matsumoto's suggestion when suddenly an idea popped into him; quickly he ran to the 6th division and grabbed the red head. At a corner town, Kira and Renji went around the store's products, Kira was particularly pushing a trolley around, "let's see… oh, this lube looks good… um… wow, that rabbit vibrator is expensive…"

"why do you want me to visit this store with you… don't tell me… you… with me… we just did it last two day..." Renji backed away and hit his back on a shelf, a packet of condoms dropped from its position and Kira picked it up, placing it into the trolley, "no… not us, it's us with Hisagi-san." With Renji still shocked, Kira proceed to the counter to check out.

During the party for Hisagi's birthday, another party yet organized by Matsumoto, Hisagi forced himself to smile the whole night. Seeing all the ladies there with huge boobs runs stimulation down his groin again, he needed to release himself once he get back to his room, yet another sweat drop ran down him, 'what's more pitiful than a man that need to hold in sexual frustration on his own birthday party?'

After the party, Hisagi made it back to his room back and forth carrying all the presents. When he was about to close his door after the last round, Kira grabbed onto the door just in time.

'NOT YOU TWO AGAIN…' Hisagi mentally screamed as he can't stand his growing erection, "Need anything?"

Kira held out a basket for Hisagi, "birthday present… Happy Birthday Hisagi-san…" Beside Kira was Renji, "well, it can't be helped, let's do it… together… Hisagi."

"Huh?" Hisagi still looked puzzled as Renji opened the basket lid with the basket still in Kira's hand. Hisagi face flushed at the things he sees inside,

"Hisagi-san… sorry about earlier… we didn't mean to… invade…" Hisagi coughed, stopping Kira, ashamed at the experience. "Let's just not talk about it anymore…"

Kira pushed the basket toward Hisagi, "That's why we are going to pay you back, by helping you out." Kira moved beside Hisagi and whispered into his ear, "Matsumoto told me you purchased a lot of nude photo of me and Abarai-kun."

"What-" Kira bit Hisagi's ear, earning a moan from the 9th division vice captain. Covering his mouth to make sure no one hears him; Hisagi pulled Kira and Renji into the room, the door closed and a small thud sound lock the three in together for the night.

A/N: sniff sniff, just can't bring myself to write detailed lemon . I enjoy reading lemon, but writing them is on a whole new level… HAPPY BIRTHDAY HISAGI!


End file.
